camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest:Spellcrafting - It's Magic You Can Keep!
Summary Learn to spellcraft an item with the power to improve your dexterity. Speak with Martin in New Avalon to learn how. Dexterity improves your ability to evade attacks, cast spells and use thrusting weapons. Story Hello *name*, we've heard of you! Me and my wife moved out here to teach and practice Spellcrafting. Little did we know that there were so many bandits.... Spellcrafting creates jewels and spell like effects which can be carefully attached to armor and weapons made by adventurers like yourself! Each piece of crafted armor or weapon will hold up to four jewels, but each jewel much be a different type of spell. You have to be careful, because if you attempt to imbue an item with more magic than it can handle you can be hurt! Would you like to become my apprentice? It is within my power to make you an official spellcrafter under Albion law. Steps Ask Martin how to create jewels Martin says, "Would you like to become a Spellcrafter? The hallowed path of the Spellcrafter allows you to make jewels that can be added to armor and weapons to give them magical properties. Are you ready to started!" Martin says, "You are now inducted into the mystic circle of Spellcrafters with the title Spellcrafter's Helper! You will gain more lofty titles as your skill improves. I have given you your first recipes, more will be revealed to you as you progress." Martin says, "Check out the new recipes I gave you..." Now open the specializations menu in the upper right hand corner of your screen; it is the third circle from the left. At the bottom of this window you will see 'Tradeskills' followed by the tradeskill books you were given. Left click on Spellcrafting and place this button in your quickbar. If your first quickbar is full, you can left click the arrows at the end of the quickbar to find an empty one. When you have the Spellcrafting button on your quickbar, left click it. A window will open showing the spells that you have. Click on the square symbol next to Vapor Essence Jewel. Martin says, "These ingredients are for sale at various merchants, but I have just given you the ones you need for the raw Vapor Essence Jewel." Martin says, "If you have all of the ingredients and are standing by an Alchemy table, this will make the jewel." Martin says, "Alchemy tables like this one are available in all major cities and if you own a house you can even buy one of your own. When you have successfully made the jewel, speak with me and I will inspect your work." Craft a vapor essence jewel, then speak to Martin Martin says, "Now make a pair of rawhide roman leather gloves. I gave you the materials to make the gloves when we began this project. Speak with me again when you are finished." Craft rawhide roman gloves, then speak with Martin Martin says, "Good! Now to imbue the gloves with the power of the vapor essence jewel!" Right click on the roman leather gloves and you will see a smaller window open with buttons. Click the button that says CRAFT. A window will open showing your gloves in the left hand column. Put your vapor essence jewel in the right hand column, Make sure the 'combine' box in the lower left is checked. Now click ACCEPT. The item will appear in your inventory. Martin says, "When you have the completed the item, give it to me." Combine jewel and gloves then give to Martin Martin says, "Give me a second to look these over..." Finish A whole new world is now open to you *name*. Explore it well. I will buy these gloves from you to make sure you have some coin to continue your education! Rewards * 4 silver, 49 copper * 5,100 experience * Apprentice's Chain Gloves (optional) * Apprentice's Studded Gloves (optional) * Apprentice's Leather Gloves (optional) * Apprentice's Quilted Gloves (optional) Tips Category:QuestCategory:Albion Category:New Avalon